PREGNANT!
by VegaIsTheBrightestStarInLyra
Summary: Haruhi tries to tell Kyouya something very important, but Kyouya is being a little clueless. Read and Review, Please!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyouya?" The man in question just sighed, his fingers momentarily pausing their movment as they flitted from key to key. "Yes Haruhi?" He asked with forced patience, although he doubted Haruhi would realise, he was so good at false images now. "Will you always love me?" Kyouya knew that at that question he knew he had gone into what the twins referred to as 'Demon Mode'. He wasn't sure what made him more mad; that she'd felt the need to ask this, or that she'd asked it! And at such an inopropriate time too, he was sending an e mail to a buisness partner, closing off a _very_ benificial deal, and it's not like Kyouya could do his work and talk at the same time-not that he wasn't capable, because he was very-as that would be rude to Haruhi. He took a deep breath and-forcing his voice to be as steady and normal as possible-said "Of course. Why do you ask?" Kyouya winced, that was hardly reassuring!

"Would you love me if I was bald?" She asked.

"Yes, Haruhi." He replied 'patiently'

"Would you love me if I suddenly got webbed feet?"

"Yes, Haruhi."

"Would you love me if I was really old and wrinkly?"

"Yes, Haruhi." A pause. "Only if I, too, was old and wrinkly."

"Would you love me if I was fat, had major mood swings and covered in stretch marks?"

"Yes, Haruhi. But honestly! Nearly all of these incidents will almost never happen and I don't expect one of them to happen for another fifty years!" Kyouya snipped, annoyance colouring his tone. As he set back to his buisness he registered an incredulous laugh. He only half cared, she was probably reading some, over publicised magazine-something Fuyumi was trying to get her to do more often, apparently it was 'a woman's duty'.

"Honestly Kyouya! Are you a complete berk?" Haruhi exclaimed after a moments silence. Kyouya sighed again, stopped typing and turned around from his desk to face his wife of one year, pearched on the leather sofa. "Haruhi, I do no apprecialte you raising your voice. Nor do I appreciate the implication that I am stupid." Kyouya told her emotionlessly-knowing that this always got on her nerves. Sure enough... "KYOUYA!" She roared. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" She leapt to her feet looking manic.

God, talk about mood swings! Hang on...'Would you love me if I was fat, had major mood swings and covered in stretch marks?' Kyouya, pushed this to the back of his mind. 'It won't concern me' he thought. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." He told her calmly.

She sat down again as if she was a baloon and somone had popped her. "I just need you to know something, but I'm scared to tell you." she sniffled. 'Great! Nice one, Kyouya! You've made her cry!' The rational part of Kyouya's brain at this point would have been screaming the awnser to him, but at the sight of his wife in tears he became just like any other twenty five year old man. "Haruhi! I'm sorry! What ever I've done, I'll make it up to you! Just tell me what I did!" Kyouya cried.

Wrong thing to say apparently. Suddenly the tears were gone and she was livid yet again. "'JUST TELL ME WHAT I'VE DONE?'" She quoted. "YOU'VE GOT ME PREGNANT! THAT'S WHAT!"

Kyouya blinked. Pregnant? Pregnant: Rich in significance of implication. No, wrong definition, one cannot get rich in significance or implication. No. She must mean: Carrying developing offspring within the body or about to produce new life.

...

Wait. "PREGNANT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fainting: the sudden, and generally momentary, loss of consciousness, or blacking out caused by the Central Ischaemic Response, because of a lack of sufficient blood and oxygen in the brain.

Embarrassment: an emotional state experienced upon having a socially or professionally unacceptable act or condition witnessed by or revealed to others.

Those two words pretty much summed up the next five minutes for Kouya Ootori. Thankfully Haruhi had closed the door when entering his office. If it somehow got out that Kyouya Ootori had fainted upon the news of his wife's pregnancy... he shuddered to think.

Kyouya cleared his throat as he stood up, dusting off his suit. Haruhi pressed her lips together into a firm, pale line, her brow furrowed and wearing the expression of one who might be visiting a sick relative. Kyouya was not fooled. They both stood looking at each other, a silent competition. Haruhi's nostrils flared. He had won. Haruhi erupted into peals of laughter, she had to rest herself against the table she was laughing so hard. Though Kyouya had one the battle he still couldn't help but feel that his dignaty was still lying unconscious on the floor, ready to be trampled by his sectary's stabby high heels. Kyouya frowned and pushed up his glasses.

"Haruhi..." He said, in his 'shut up now' voice.

Haruhi took several calming breaths before she managed to nod her head in acknowledgement.

"Haruhi," Kyouya plowed on, trying to ignore the guffaws occasionally coming from Haruhi, "I want you to tell me you are absolutely sure." He told her harshly.

Haruhi gave a raspy cough and took a deep breath. Wiping the tears away from her eyes she came to stand in front of him and stared into his eyes. "Kyouya. I am absolutely sure that there is a fetus in my womb, already growing into a child that we have created." Haruhi told him. Kyouya breathed in deeply through his nose and breathed out through his mouth. He was to be a father.

As a child Kyouya had scoffed at the thought of him having children. He had doubted that he would care enough for anybody to become intimate enough to have a child. When he and Haruhi had married he had wondered whether she wanted children. Kyouya didn't class her to be the type. He didn't mind. He had the family company, he didn't really care what Ootori had it after him. But now, seeing the shining eyes of his wife he felt an odd in the pit of his stomach. It was odd to him. He had only ever felt it one other time. His wedding day.

He realised it was excitement and happiness and nervousness all rolled into one. Suddenly Kyouya got the image of himself announcing that his child would be heir to the Ootori company, signing papers for Ouran Academy...Suddenly his lips began to spasm. He relaxed them and he knew that he was smiling, a proper grin that made u breath out in relief and wrap her arms around his middle.

"The doctor says I'm six weeks." Haruhi said into his shirt. Kyouya automaticaly tightened his hold around her. "Do you want a girl or a boy?" Haruhi asked, hesitantly.

Kyouya pondered his answer, weighing out the pros and cons of each. "A boy would be most beneficial to the future, though I think a girl might be more fun." He said, smiling into Haruhi's hair. The mere though of having any form of child, even if it was the most deformed child the world had ever seen, brought a smile to Kyouya's face, because it would have been him and Haruhi who had made them. "How about you?" He asked her.

She sighed. "I don't care. As long as they're alright, I really don't care..." She told him. "As long as I don't screw it up." She muttered, clearly hoping Kyouya wouldn't hear. He pretended not to and said "Don't worry Haruhi. Of course they'll be alright. We have all of the medical equiptment we could ever need, money to burn, a Tamaki who will have the same mental age as them, a Hunny to chat to, a Hikaru and a Kaoru to make sure they're as cool as can be, a Mori to sob to and a mummy and daddy who'll always love them, no matter what happens." Kyouya said, kissing the top of Haruhi's head.

Kyouya had known that the front she had put up earlier was probably made of nerves. That and hormones that changed her mood faster than the fashions did - at least according to the twins.

"Speaking of family, we'll have to tell them all." Kyouya mused out loud. He could just hear Fuyumi's squalls now. She meant well and Kyouya did love her, but sometimes he wondered whether or not the were actually related or not.

Haruhi nodded into Kyouya's chest. "I already told Fuyumi. I was worried to tell you, so I went to her. She said she'd drop by at about half two." Haruhi told him.

Kyouya looked at the clock. Ten minutes. "That'll be nice." He said. It really had been a long time since he'd seen his older sister. Perhaps a little too long than should be right for a family.

Wait... FUYUMI WAS COMING OVER?

* * *

I am so~ sorry! I just didn't know what to put. I've been so busy. I just did 30% of my maths GCSE which I got a B in and 20% of my English GCSE and also got a B, I did 12.5% of my Chemistry too, I haven't got the results but I'm rubbish at it so I know I've failed. Last time I was one mark o a C. Damn! I know I shouldn't make excuses but I really have been so busy. It was also a year since my Grandfather died back in December so I was pretty sad, then there was the Christmas hysteria! I'm so sorry. Yes I know it is repulsively short, but it's the best I can do at midnight! I have new found respect for all of those peope who have a completed story that isn't a one-shot. If any of you are out there... I salute you!

-Vega


End file.
